peepandthebigwideworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Stuck Duck
Stuck Duck is the thirteenth episode of season one in Peep and the Big Wide World along with Chirp Builds a Nest, which comes before it. It first aired April 28th, 2004 and is written by Joe Fallon with the storyboard by Gabriela Godoy. Title card The title depicts looking through a hollow log, presumably from Quack's Point Of View on a bluish grayish background. Chirp is peering into the log while Peep is seen a little farther off. Condensed summary Quack gets stuck in a hollow log after he and peep go through it while playing follow the leader. Peep and Chirp and others spend the rest of the day trying to get him out even when they call animals to help. Eventually they succeed when Quack gets sleepy and yawns his way out. Expanded summary Peep and Quack are playing Follow the Leader, Quack winning again when he jumps into his pond because Peep cannot swim. They play again, Peep being the leader. Quack says that it will be easy, "There's nowhere you could lead that a duck can't follow!" Peep leads Quack through a flower patch while Quack is saying that it is the easiest game ever. Peep leads Quack through a log, where he gets stuck. Peep doesn't notice until saying that Quack wins again, because he cannot think of anywhere else to go. He looks around for Quack, not being behind him. He decides to follow where he was before, finding Quack in the log. Peep asks if Quack had found something great in there, and Quack, at first, responds yes, but then says no after a moment. Before Quack could explain why he is in there, Chirp hops up and asks Peep why he is talking to a log. She hears Quack speaking and thinks it is a talking log and says that she is such a big fan of what the trees do for the birds. Peep nods to look inside the log. Chirp sees Quack, asking why he is in there. Quack responds saying he is stuck, and Peep says he and Chirp will help get him out. Easier said than done. At first, they both pull on his legs, one being in the front of the log and the other behind. It hurts Quack, telling them to stop. Peep suggests pushing, and Chirp agrees. They both push Quack from the two sides of the log, Quack telling to stop again, because it hurts. A rabbit hops up and asks Peep what that blue stuff in the log is. Peep says that it is Quack, the rabbit not believing it. Peep says to look on the other side for the rest of him. Chirp notices the rabbit, and asks to help them because the rabbits can get through a lot of holes. The rabbit suggest Chirp pulling and Peep pushing, which doesn't work. Squirrel walks up and tells them how he gets acorns unstuck, hopping on the above surface. Peep, Chirp and the rabbit follow, but lose the log, and they roll the log and Quack down the hill. Now Quack is stuck upside down. A frog hopped up and told how he was slippery when wet, and they try to get Quack wet so he could slip out. Peep and Chirp spit water, and the rabbit bringing a bucket full, but he accidentally tips the bucket and all the water onto Quack. Now he is stuck upside down, and wet. Some other animals come along to help Quack, nothing working. It was getting late, and everyone except Peep and Chirp left Quack in the log. Peep and Chirp sat down while Quack sang a song about him being stuck. Peep brings up when someone else yawns, at makes him yawn. Quack yawns and gets free- a little. Chirp says when he yawns again, they will pull him out, so Chirp tells him to yawn. Quack could not, so they will wait for one to happen. It takes a while, and Quack yawns again, and the two birds pull him out. Quack jumps around happily. They start walking away, Chirp saying that it was pretty funny when Quack was stuck. Quack agrees, a little. This marks the end of the episode. Character appearances Peep Chirp Quack Frog Orange Rabbit Newton (Does not speak) Squirrel (Does not speak) Raccoon (Does not speak) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes with storyboard by Gabriela Godoy Category:Episodes written by Joe Fallon